


Il gruppo PS

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Texting, demential fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Sergio, Marcelo, Luka, Isco, Dani, Lucas, Nacho e Marco hanno un gruppo su whatsapp per identificare il misterioso 'pelle scura' che ha rubato il cuore di Karim!





	Il gruppo PS

**Author's Note:**

> è una di quelle cagate assurde, sempre nella serie Un giro su Karim, è venuto fuori per colpa di Isco che a Karim piace ‘pelle scura’ e così diventa l’ossessione di quasi tutta la squadra che si mettono in testa di scoprire chi è PS (pelle scura appunto). Celo è Marcelo. La fic è il seguito di Non si può nel senso che mentre Karim e Marco parlano, questi qui stanno scrivendo queste scemenze nel gruppo su Whatsapp! Mi sento un genio a volte. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

IL GRUPPO PS

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/447f84ae507297c06c165297361e7670/tumblr_pdvpjkE7OD1rmdmxco5_500.gif) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/92080e72283d0c4e65034c69f53bd2e4/tumblr_pdvogmLBwI1rmdmxco1_500.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/558dfd771322fde5939b56df9523bce9/tumblr_pdvogmLBwI1rmdmxco4_500.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/16813f8e0607da18785978b20fe737fa/tumblr_pdvogmLBwI1rmdmxco8_400.gif)

  
Celo: ‘sapete, dovremmo inserire Cris, lui di sicuro sa chi è PS.’  
Sergio: ‘SEI UN GENIO! Aspetta che lo inserisco!’   
Nacho: ‘Credete che gli faccia piacere? Ormai lui è di un’altra squadra...’   
Isco: ‘Ma figurati, parliamo del re del gossip! Lui adorerebbe questo gruppo!’   
Celo: ‘Per non parlare del semplice fatto che LUI SA!’   
Lucas: ‘Sì ma forse in effetti è indelicato metterlo così, magari Celo chiedigli se vuole farne parte e digli che c’è un Contest su chi ha rubato il cuore di Karim!’   
Celo: ‘E gli dico che speri di essere tu?’  
Lucas: ‘Demente!’  
Luka: ‘Ehi e se invece è lui PS?!?!?’  
Silenzio per ben un minuto intero.  
Tutti: ‘CRIS?!’  
Luka: ‘Ma certo, perché no? Insomma pensateci bene! Cris ha la pelle scura, cioè è portoghese, tende ad essere piuttosto scuro come carnagione ed in estate diventa proprio nero!’   
Sergio: ‘Insomma, forse non è una cagata, avevano un rapporto molto forte. Che ne dici Celo?’  
Celo: ‘Oddio mi hai messo in crisi!’   
Isco: ‘Cazzo ora mi avete convinto! Si palpavano un sacco di volte!’   
Lucas: ‘QUANDO?!’   
Isco: ‘Ma sì in campo! E poi hanno iniziato ad allenarsi loro insieme a parte per primi!’   
Nacho: ‘E ricordo che un paio di volte negli abbracci gli sono scappati dei baci sul collo!’   
Lucas: ‘Oh andiamo, Cris bacia tutti!’   
Sergio: ‘EH NO QUELLO SONO IO!’   
Dani: ‘Lucas tu non fai testo, sei di parte! Levati dal gruppo!’   
Lucas: ’T_T non fare lo stronzo!’   
Celo: ‘No però ha ragione, che ci fai tu qua?’  
Isco: ‘E dove diavolo è Marco, perché non risponde?’  
Nacho: ‘Pensavo fosse in camera con te!’  
Isco: ‘No non è con me! Io sono con Sergio!’  
Nacho: ‘Ed io con Dani!’  
Isco: ‘Lucas con chi sei, con Karim?’  
Lucas: ‘No lui è con Rapha!’   
Dani: ‘Ah come lo sai bene con chi è!’   
Isco: ‘Sì ma non sai dov’è Marco!’   
Luka: ‘E si starà sbattendo Gareth no?!’  
Nacho: ‘Bonjour finess!’   
Luka: ‘Oh io tifo per loro, ho spinto Gareth fra le braccia di Marco!’   
Isco: ‘Grazie davvero a proposito!’   
Luka: ‘Che vuoi tu? Ti sei pur consolato con Karim!’  
Isco: ‘E chi non si consola con Karim?’  
Celo: ‘Per me sarebbe incesto!’  
Luka: ‘Ed io sono felice con Ivan!’  
Sergio: ‘traditore!’  
Luka. ‘ma se ho detto che non voglio tradirlo!’  
Sergio: ‘Sai di cosa parlo!’  
Lucas: ‘Sì e non si parla più di PS! Allora secondo voi è davvero Cris?’  
Dani posta una foto di Cris che salta in braccio a Karim che gli acchiappa il culo: ‘Per me sì!’  
Lucas: ‘>_<‘  
Nacho: ‘Dai qualcuno ti consolerà!’  
Dani: ‘Non Karim mi sa, ormai il bonus l’hai usato!’  
Lucas: ‘Ma tu sei nato stronzo oppure lo sei diventato cadendo troppe volte?’  
Sergio: ‘Io il bonus Karim non l’ho ancora usato e voglio provarlo, cazzo!’  
silenzio.   
tutti: ‘DAVVERO?!?!?’  
Sergio: ‘Sì beh è strano ma non abbiamo mai avuto occasione e... ma magari quest’anno dopo che vi passa tutti arriva anche a me!’   
Celo: ‘Tu che aspetti il tuo turno?’  
Sergio: ‘No in effetti sarà meglio che me lo prenda e basta!’   
Tutti: ‘Ah ecco!’  
Isco: ‘Comunque Marco mi vendico in qualche modo!’   
Sergio: ‘Tu hai solo da stare zitto perché io non ho cresciuto un figlio che appena il fidanzato va lontano se la spassa con tutti!’   
Isco: ‘Ma Alvaro è preso dalle gemelle e mi trascura, non so nemmeno se stiamo ancora insieme e...’   
Dani: ‘Andiamo, siete Isco ed Alvaro!’  
Lucas: ‘Sì dai sii serio...’  
Nacho: ‘Per quanto vi ho odiati insieme alla fine me la sono messa via, siete proprio LA coppia!’   
Sergio: ‘No beh non esageriamo LA coppia siamo io e Nando!’  
Luka: ‘Chi è ora il traditore?!’  
Sergio. ‘che c’entra, Nando è Nando!’  
Luka: ‘e Ivan è Ivan!’   
Celo: ‘E voi siete due idioti! Comunque io lo chiedo a Cris, a me lo dice!’  
Isco: ‘E cosa gli chiedi? Se Karim è innamorato di lui?’  
Celo: ‘No, se si facevano...’   
Sergio: ‘È ovvio che si facessero!’  
Dani posta un’altra foto di Cris che balla appiccicato al sedere di Karim alla festa di una delle Champions.   
Lucas: ‘Ok abbiamo capito, si facevano come minimo, ma non è detto che PS sia comunque lui!’  
Nacho: ‘Io sono propenso per Rapha! È il più effettivo ‘pelle scura’ fra i candidati!’  
Luka: ‘No io ora sono convinto di Cris, ci dovevo pensare prima.’   
Marco: ’70 MESSAGGI?! RAGAZZI MA SIETE IMPAZZITI?!’  
Isco: ‘Oh il figliol prodigo è tornato guarda un po!’  
Marco: ‘Ero con Karim!’   
Tutti: ‘DI NUOVO?!’  
Isco: ‘Stai esagerando, una volta va bene, ma due...’  
Marco: ‘idiota, ero con Karim a parlare! A proposito PS o è Rapha o James! Però Lucas ha ancora qualche speranza secondo me...’   
Tutti: ‘ERI A PARLARE CON KARIM?!’  
Marco: ‘Piantatela, si parla anche, che c’è che non va?’   
Isco: ‘Non con Karim!’  
Lucas: ‘Non Karim!’  
Dani: ‘nuova teoria! Cris!’   
Marco: ‘CRIS?!’  
Luka: ‘sì perché in realtà Cris può essere considerato un ‘pelle scura’ e se pensi al loro rapporto...’   
  
E niente, alla fine ricominciano da capo senza comunque concludere un bel niente sul Contest ‘chi è Pelle Scura!’  
  



End file.
